I win
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: Isabelle es una cazadora totalmente segura de ella misma y de que no necesita a nadie mas, pero ¿ es ella realmente así? Descubramos una faceta de Isabelle desconocida desde su propio punto de vista.


**Saludos compañeros y compañeras de fanfiction, aquí os ofrezco un pequeño momento Sizzy, en el que he tratado de exponer la situación desde el punto de vista de nuestra querida cazadora. He intentado reflejar a Isabelle como el mundo la ve, y como ella se siente en realidad, pues yo creo que usa esa actitud que tanto nos agrada para cubrir sus pequeñas inseguridades. Y por supuesto he reflejado a un Simon tierno y atento, porque a todos y a todas nos encanta.**

Levantas la mirada y lo ves sentado cómodamente en el sofá al lado de su amiga, luciendo esa sonrisa de idiota que consigue bajarte todas las barreras que habías levantado contra los hombres.

Sabes que no tendría que molestarte, y mucho menos importante, ya que eres tú la única que no es capaz de admitir tus sentimientos, no solo al vampiro sino tampoco a ti misma, pero a pesar de ser consciente de esto no puedes evitar sentir un gran agujero en el estómago cada vez que Simon se junta con su amiga pelirroja. Y lo peor no es eso, sino que te es imposible enfadarte con Clary ya que –a tu modo- la quieres, y además porqué sabes que ellos dos son sencillamente amigos, sin embargo un pensamiento te ronda la cabeza, "Simon estuvo enamorado de ella", y posiblemente aún lo esté.

Decides actuar como siempre, fingir que nada de lo que sucede a tu alrededor te importa, hacer creer al vampiro que no lo necesitas, que Isabelle Ligthwood no necesita a nadie que no sea ella misma. Pero entonces Simon te llama y te pide que te dirijas a dónde ellos están, y claro, usa esa sonrisa que tanto te gusta por lo que no te puedes negar. Una vez te levantas, dices que no tienes nada más que hacer y que por eso estás allí, te diriges hacía el sofá y, al ver que no tienes espacio para sentarte, empiezas a buscar una silla con la mirada, pero en el momento en el que vas a moverte, unos brazos te agarran por la cintura y en un momento te encuentras sentada en el regazo de Simon. Y no te quejas, porqué te encantan sus abrazos, te encanta que solo con un sencillo gesto puedes sentirte a salvo, pero por supuesto, no vas a hacérselo saber NUNCA.

-¡Ah no! Si vais a empezar a besaros yo me niego a quedarme- dice Clary teatralmente mientras finge una cara de horror.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Simon mientras la sigue con la mirada- ¿Celosa Fray?

Y una vez más sientes que Simon preferiría tener a Clary en su regazo en lugar de a ti, vuelves a sentir ese monstruo en tus entrañas, al que ni siquiera puedes ponerle nombre.

-Si- responde la pelirroja mientras te mira tratando de descubrir tu verdadera reacción- Pero no crea que es por ti vampiro, es solo que creo que Izzy sabe como besar bien.

-¡Oye! Me siento humillado- finge enfadarse el castaño mientras Clary suelta una carcajada y tu fuerzas una rápida sonrisa.

-Si quieres te lo puedo demostrar- dices mirando de forma cómplice a la chica.

-Mmm…Me lo pensaré, pero ahora mismo no, quizás más tarde, porque creo que Simon lo disfrutaría demasiado- sonríe y te guiña un ojo antes de salir por la puerta y dejaros a los dos totalmente solos. Te quedas mirando la puerta hasta que Simon, quien se había quedado atónito, te saca de tus pensamientos.

-Bueno, aunque Clary se haya negado a un beso tuyo, yo me ofrezco voluntario- dice el chico mientras hace un puchero tan adorable que lo primero que se te cruza por la mente es arrancarle la camiseta allí mismo y llevarlo a tu cuarto para no dejarlo ver la luz del sol nunca más. Pero, al recordar la escena anterior haces acopio de todas tus fuerzas y controlas tus impulsos salvajes.

-No me vengas con esas ahora Lewis- son las primeras palabras que salen de tu boca mientras, a duras penas, te apartas de encima suya y te sientas a su lado.

El chico te mira extrañado y se acerca para intentar darte un beso, y aunque una parte de ti quiere dejarle, tu orgullo es mucho más grande y te lo impide, porque tú no eres el segundo plato de nadie.

-Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?- dice serio una vez has vuelto a alejarte de él.

-Nada.

Se produce un extraño silencio entre los dos, un silencio abrumador, que el vampiro decide romper.

-Sabe-comienza diciendo- Mi padre siempre decía que cuando una mujer dice que no le pasa nada tienes dos opciones, una salir corriendo lo más rápido posible, o bien esperar a que se le pase el enfado y quiera hablar- se gira para poder observarte mejor- Y yo soy partidario de la segunda opción así que dime, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema?

"Tu", piensas mientras sus atentos ojos castaños te estudian cuidadosamente.

-Simon, ¿Por qué no estás con Clary?

El chico te mira con perplejidad reflejada en su rostro.

-Pues creo que ahora mismo o está con Jace o ha ido a buscarle, pero… ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Ah, vaya, ese es el problema-dices antes de levantarte como un torbellino y dirigirte a la puerta sin volver la mirada atrás ni una sola vez. Y una vez más, notas unos brazos en tu cintura que te obligan a darte la vuelta y te encuentras con que el vampiro se ha levantado con una velocidad increíble y que está frente a ti.

-Deja que me vaya- le dices autoritariamente. Pero el no hace caso de tus palabras y pega su frente a la tuya.

-_Io non ti lascero andaré, perché tu sei la mia vita-_susurra contra tus labios, y esta vez no puedes resistirlo más. Te lanzas contra su boca mientras tus manos llegan solas hasta su nuca y empiezan a jugar con su pelo. Él te levanta por las piernas, y tú te aferras con ellas a su cintura mientras le das un suave mordisco ene l labio inferior que le hace soltar un gemido y que te permite separar vuestras bocas un instante.

-A la habitación ya- ordenas al vampiro, quien todo lo que puede hacer es asentir soltar un gruñido y empezar a moverse. Y ahora eres tu quien sonríe, pues una vez más has conseguido lo que querías, una vez más Isabelle Sophia Lightwood ha vuelto a ganar.


End file.
